Full Metal & Feline
by kitty8101
Summary: when Ed gets a partner for a dangerous mission, will he be able to keep his feelings from this new recruit, or will he break and tell her everything? many new ppl r in this story! rating may change? please please please please please please review!
1. Chapter 1:Crazy Cat Lady?

**Chapter 1: Crazy Cat Lady?**

Edward Elric was walking down the hall in East Central HQ (is that how you say it?) with his hands in his pockets. He dreaded visiting Colonel Mustang…every time he goes to his office; he always ends up with some worthless mission just so the colonel can see if Ed will bark like a good little dog of the military. All Ed wanted to do right now was to be with Al and Winry, and even Pinako, celebrating Christmas in two days. But he was kept here just because the colonel has a new mission for him!

Ed stopped in front of Mustang's office and before he could even knock, Lt. Riza Hawkeye op0ened the door, looking like she hasn't slept in days. "Get in here, Full Metal." Riza pulled him over to Mustang's desk and sat him in one of the chairs across from the colonel.

"That will be all, Lt." Mustang said, staring at Ed.

Riza saluted then left the office, closing the door behind her.

"So what do you want this time?" Ed relaxed in the chair.

Mustang put his elbows on his desk and crossed his fingers. "I'm sending you on a rescue mission."

Ed sighed. "So who am I rescuing?"

"Her name is Kaara Hart, she's valuable to us for many reasons, one being she's Riza's…half-sister." Mustang finished quietly, hoping that Ed didn't realize the pause in his voice.

Ed stood up after a few minutes. "Alright, where is she? When do I leave?"

"Not that fast, Edward…I haven't assigned you your partner yet."

Ed's face went blank. "A…p-partner?" He sat back down. "Can't I just bring Alphonse?"

"No, now your partner's name is Lauren Nakura, she's call the Feline Alc-"

"What! You're partnering me with a girl? And the _Feline _Alchemist? What is she…some kind of crazy cat lady!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs as he stood up.

"Lower your voice. And she was named the Feline Alchemist because she has the stealth of a cat, for example…you didn't even hear the door open, or notice that there's someone else in the room, did you Ed?" Mustang smirked.

Ed turned around and saw her…leaning against the door.

Her jet black hair was tied up in a high French braid that came down to her waist. She had emerald green eyes and somewhat tan skin. She had a smile played across her glossed lips.

Ed was in awe by her beauty. The girl standing there didn't wear the usual state alchemist uniform, instead she had a black super-mini skirt on with white nylons under that, her right leg nylon cut and pulled up over her knee. She had on a dark green, almost black, long sleeve shirt with a white cloak that came to her knees. Her shoes were black flat ankle boots. (loose boots that hang around the ankle) When she walked, she moved with grace, but anyone who looked at her could tell she was dangerous, though only being about an inch taller than Ed, he didn't see her as much of a threat.

"So you're the famous Full Metal Alchemist then." Her voice sent chills down Ed's spine, it was so…exotic…so beautiful…

"What's it to you what my name is?" Ed hadn't meant to sound so rude.

Mustang smirked again, waiting for Lauren to 'make her move'.

"Well you don't have to acknowledge my comment; I was just saying it for the sake of saying it." Lauren said sweetly.

"Oh shut up, you prim…prissy…"

"…….Ed……" Mustang started to warn him.

"Don't tell me to shut up, or I'll make you shut up." Lauren clapped her black gloved hands together and a thick smoke filled the room. Usually, she wouldn't use alchemy, only in emergencies, but the colonel gave her permission earlier.

Ed couldn't see a thing, He didn't hear anything, but just seconds later, he felt the cool tip of a dagger to his throat from behind.

"Still don't like the idea of being partnered with a girl?" Lauren whispered in Ed's ear.

"I…never…sa-" Ed struggled to breathe, but the smoke seemed to suck all of the oxygen out of him, along with his soul.

"Don't! Don't say you never said that, I heard you."

"Lauren." Mustang's voice came softly from in front of them.

"Yes colonel." Lauren backed away from Ed, slipped the dagger back into her braid, and clapped her hands again, the smoke immediately vanished.

Ed looked from Lauren to Mustang. "What was that stuff?" Ed held his throat, looking slightly annoyed.

"That was an unfinished poisonous gas mixture." Mustang answered.

"Well why aren't you affected by it?" Ed asked the colonel.

"Because the gas can fill a room, but target only who I choose." Lauren sat down on Mustang's desk.

Ed sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs again.

Mustang sat up straight. "Now…Kaara Hart is eight years old and blind. We've gotten information that she was kidnapped by former state alchemist, Shou Tucker. ((is that the guy's name who made the chimera with his dog and his daughter?))

Ed swore under his breath. He had a feeling he knew why Kaara was taken now…for the same reason Nina Tucker was gone.

Lauren glanced at Ed then looked back at the colonel.

Roy continued, "We also heard that Tucker's in league with a few Homunculi. They call themselves Lust, Envy, and Gluttony."

Lauren's face darkened, Ed noticed. She stood up and walked to the office door. "We're leaving tomorrow at seven a.m., the colonel's already told me the town which Kaara was last seen in. Be on the front stairs or you left behind. Got it, Full Metal?" Her hand rested on the doorknob.

"Got it…Feline." Ed answered.

Lauren exited the office and started the walk back to her hotel room.

Ed stood up and stretched. "Well goodnight colonel, see you later."

"Hold up there…I want to warn you Ed…" Mustang started.

"What about?"

"About Lauren…"

"What about her? She's nothing but a crazy cat lady with a name to match."

Mustang glared at Ed. "Just stay away from my niece and we won't have a problem."

"Ed laughed a little. "How can I stay away from her when we're part-----DID YOU SAY YOUR NIECE?"

* * *

oooooooo….whats gonna happen now? Read the next chapter when I post it to find out! 


	2. Chapter 2:Train Ride

**Chapter 2: Train Ride**

**Sorry it took me soooo long to write this chap. I was caught up with school and was in the hospital, but no worries, I have returned!

* * *

**

Ed sat on the stairs in front of HQ, it was six forty-five in the morning and Ed was still barely awake. To add to that, he was still recovering from the fact that Mustang is Lauren's Uncle; his sister was her mother.

"Hey!" Lauren called from the foot of the stairs.

Ed hadn't even noticed her. He got up and walked down the stairs, suitcase in hand. He looked at Lauren, whose red halter dress stood out against the brilliantly white snow. She had on the same boots and the white tights as yesterday. But this time her hair was down, straight, and parted to the side, it went down to just past her hips. Seeing her standing there, with her cloak's hood over her head (to protect her hair from the falling snow), made Ed realize it didn't matter who she was related to.

"What's wrong, do I have something in my hair?" Lauren asked when she saw hi staring at her.

"No…it's perfect."

Lauren blushed a little and picked up her black suitcase, which was sprinkled with newly falling snowflakes, and looked rather heavy.

"DO you need help with that?" Ed asked politely, but Lauren took it the wrong way.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my own suitcase!" Lauren stormed off towards the train station.

"You gotta love her…" Ed whispered to himself as he followed her.

* * *

Mustang was watching his niece and Edward from his office window when he heard the voice that made his heart beat every time she spoke...but it was different this time…

"Roy…" Riza Hawkeye came into the office, tears strolling down her face. It was unusual, considering she usually hid her feelings from everyone, even herself.

Mustang turned around. "Riza, what is it?" He came around his desk and locked the office door. Then when he turned around, he came face to forehead with Riza.

"What if…they don't get to Kaara in time, Roy? And you…lied to them, you should've told them in the first place about our daughter. Lauren doesn't even know, snd she's her cousin." Riza buried her face in Roy's jacket.

"Roy unclipped his wife's (shh….it's a secret) hair and ran his fingers through it. He whispered soothing words of hope and love into her ear.

"Oh Roy! I want Kaara to come back!" Riza sobbed, holding onto Roy as if she would loose him too.

"So do I. So do I." Roy kissed Riza gently on her lips, and then he just held her as she cried for their lost daughter.

* * *

Ed bought their tickets to town he had never heard of as Lauren made sure her suitcase was loaded properly. When Ed walked up to her, her back facing him, she was holding a black cat. "Uhhh….what is that? Ed asked holding out her train ticket.

"He's a cat, his name's Fire." Lauren took her ticket and boarded the train with Ed right behind her.

"Why did you name him Fire, if you don't mind me asking?" Ed and Lauren took two seats next to each other towards the back of the train car.

"My Uncle gave him to me when I was seven, when I first became a state alchemist." Lauren stroked Fire, whose fur, Ed just noticed, had red/orange dashed in along with the black. Fire's nose, the tips of his ears and tail, and his paws were also red/orange.

"So you named him Fire because Mustang is The Flame Alchemist?...And did you say you've been with the state since you were seven?" Ed leaned back in his chair.

Lauren smiled. "Yes…and yes, you see, I was only accepted because I took out three chimeras."

"By yourself?"

"Uh-huh, but they were only just created, so they were weak." The train started slowly but gradually picked up speed.

Ed was silent for a moment, and then looked at Lauren. "Why do you wear your pants like that?

Lauren looked sad but then she smiled at him. She shoved Fire onto his lap and slipped off her boots. Then she stood up and slipped off her nylons/pants (she still has a dress on). When she threw the pants into her seat, Ed saw her auto mail leg, starting at her left knee. "This is why I pull my right leg up, just to show off some skin." Lauren sat back down, puts her boots on, and Fire jumped into her lap again.

Ed wanted to ask, but decided against it.

"You can ask you know." Lauren said as if reading his mind, as she looked down at Fire with admiration and love.

"Huh? Oh…How did…that happen? Ed glanced down unnoticeably at his own auto mail limbs, still covered with his pants, coat, and gloves.

"My dad, he…well to put it simply, he was insane. Alchemy drove it to him, when he heard of the philosophers (sp?) stone, he tried to create one himself, with…with my mother and my older brothers. He killed them, and made me watch him, because he wanted me to 'view his success'…He couldn't, and lost his life while I only lost my leg, along with the rest of my family. Lauren took a shuddering breath and didn't see 'it' coming….

Ed turned in his seat to look at Lauren then he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Lauren liked being hugged by Ed…but…"We can't." Lauren pulled away from Ed.

"Can't what..? I-Oh, no, no, no…I was just trying to be nice I don't like you." Ed smiled. It was the wrong thing to say, let alone smile about.

"And why don't you like me! There's nothing wrong with me!" Lauren stood up holding Fire.

Just as Ed was going to answer the train suddenly stopped, throwing Lauren into the empty seat in back of her.

"What was that?"

"What happened?"

"Why did we stop?"

"Are we there yet"

All of the people aboard the train started to panic.

"We can't be there yet, we've hardly just started the train ride, only maybe about fifteen minutes into it." Ed stood up and looked out the nearby window. They were on a high bridge over a fast moving river which was about a half of a mile wide. "We're wasting time here!"

Lauren put Fire into the portable cat carrier. "Now what?"

Ed looked at her. "Can you swim?"

Lauren seemed to have difficulty answering.

"What…can you swim or not?" Ed walked up to her.

I can't go in the water." She looked down.

"Is it because of your leg? Look, don't worry…" Ed rolled his sleeve up to show Lauren his auto mail arm. "…I go in the water all the time."

"You moron…I don't care about my leg."

Well then why won't you go in the water, the jump isn't '_that'_ high."

"It's because my father drowned one of my brothers, Ed! He made me hold him down!" Lauren started to tear.

Ed didn't know what to say in order to comfort her. "Well just think about that little blind girl, Lauren, if we stay here any longer, by the time we get to her, it might be too late."

Lauren nodded. "Al-alirght." She followed Ed put of their cabin and towards the dorr. "What do I do with Fire though?" Hearing his name, Fire meowed. "And the luggage?"

"Leave Fire here, and forget about the luggage." Ed said as he threw open the train door.

Lauren nodded and opened the cat carrier. "Ok, Fire, now you stay here and hide from everyone and when this train gets back to the central station, get off and find Uncle Roy, stay with him." She hugged him tight then gently pushed him under the nearest seat. Fire listened and stayed where he was put.

"Ok, are you ready? The river's deep and there's no rocks, so we can just…jump." Ed told Lauren as she jumped out onto the tracks after him.

Lauren nodded and grabbed his hand. "I don't want to get separated is all." Said Lauren as she saw the faint redness on Ed's cheek.

"Hey you two kids!" One of the baggage loaders spotted Ed and Lauren from the open door.

"I'm not a kid!" Both teenage alchemists yelled out at the same time.

They looked at each other, blushed a bit, then laughed.

"Come on." Ed pulled Lauren to the edge of the tracks. Her grip tightened on his hand.

"stay where you are, I'm going to get the conductor." The baggage loader disappeared, Lauren and Ed ignored everything he said.

"Are you ready?" Ed looked into Lauren's emerald green eyes.

"Y-Yes." Lauren never took her eyes off of Ed.

They jumped……….


	3. Chapter 3:An Afternoon Swim Then Tea

**Chapter 3: An Afternoon Swim Then Tea**

**Thx for the reviews ppl, I updated as soon as I could!

* * *

**

Lauren and Ed hit the ice cold water at the same time. Lauren immediately stilled and dropped Ed's hand as she let the current carry her. Her thick cloak dragged her down…

Ed felt Lauren drift away. His head popped up over the water. "Lauren!" Ed grabbed onto a tree root near the side of the river and held on tight. "LAU-" He was taken underwater. His hand slipped from the tree root and he was carried down the river.

Lauren closed her eyes and let the freezing feeling of death wash over her. _I'll see my family again…my mother…my brothers…but…I can't die yet…I still have to complete my mission…but I can't move…_

Ed deliberately swam to the bottom of the river and swam with the current. He opened his eyes opened underwater and he looked around. The first thing he saw was a dash of red, black, and white….Lauren…..disappear around the bend in the river. He swam faster, harder, not wanting to loose Lauren. He went up for a quick breath, and then swam back down.

Lauren opened her eyes, tried to move, but couldn't, her lips were turning blue…

Ed was within arms reach of Lauren now, all he had to do was reach out and…he felt a sudden pain in his side. He looked back and saw that a stick had lodged itself in his skin. He pulled it out quickly and looked back at Lauren, she was gone.

Lauren drifted down small rapids and came to float in a small still pond. She closed her eyes again and let out her breath, starting to sink.

Ed went down the same rapids, hitting his head on the bottom of the river. Blood covered his left eye, making it unable to see through it. "LAUREN!" Ed yelled as he came up for another breath. He was dragged with the water to the same pond Lauren was in. He quickly looked around, but he didn't see her. He took a deep breath and went under.

Lauren hit the bottom of the pond and laid there, out of breath, and almost out of life. _Ed…save…Kaara…_

Ed saw her on his third trip under. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist. He dragged her to the surface and onto the sandy shore. Ed laid her down carefully and began to use CPR on her. Her heart wasn't beating…she wasn't breathing… "Come on Lauren, don't die on me now. Not like this!" Ed breathed air into Lauren's lungs….

Fire went through her as heat returned to her body. She still couldn't move though, but she opened her eyes a crack to see Ed kneeling above her. "E-Ed..?"

"Yea, its me, you had me worried there for a minute." Ed brushed Lauren's hair out of her face.

"What..happened?" Lauren asked as she sat up with Ed's help and leaned against him for support.

"Well, you almost drowned in the river, but I found you on the bottom of the lake." Ed took off Lauren's wet cloak and rubbed her arms, trying to warm her up some.

"So I almost died…" Lauren whispered.

"Yes. You almost did."

"But you saved me."

"Yes. I did."

"Thank you." Lauren coughed a bit of water out of her lungs then tried to stand.

"Here, let me help you." Ed stood first then picked up Lauren in his arms.

"You're bleeding…" Lauren said, noticing Ed's face, half-covered in blood.

"It's nothing, I'll be fine, really, but we have to get you somewhere warm."

Lauren nodded then swiftly drifted off to sleep. The last thing she remembered was Ed whispering something in her ear…then nothing.

Ed still carried Lauren as she slept, determined to make sure she lives. He walked for maybe two hours before he saw smoke a little while away. "Fire…" He whispered, walking towards the source. When he came out of the bushes, he found himself surrounded by villagers.

"What do you need here..?" An older man came out from the crowd.

"Well…you see…my friend here is dying of cold, she almost drowned in the river back there." Ed said, throwing his head back a little, motioning to the river.

"Why were you in the river in the first place?" A woman came to stand next to the man.

"We jumped off of a train." Ed decided to just tell the truth.

Lauren moaned some in Ed's arms, her lips were still blue and her tanned skin had become pale.

"Please…can you help..?" Ed looked into the woman's eyes to find sympathy.

"Of course, come inside my home, I'll put some water on for tea." The woman came and put a blanket over Lauren and led Ed to a small, quaint home.

"Thank you so much." Ed said as he laid Lauren down next to the fire as the woman motioned him to do.

"It's no problem; I can see you don't want to loose her." The woman smiled as she placed a kettle of water over the fire.

Ed smiled a little then kneeled next to Lauren.

"We've got to get her out of her wet clothes…you too." The woman went into a back room and came out carrying two sweaters, two pairs of sweat pants, two coats, gloves, socks, boots, and hats.

Ed nodded and took the cloths from her.

"I'll leave ya to it." The woman walked out of her home, leaving Ed there to dress Lauren and himself.

Even though it was only a matter of life and death…Ed still managed to turn his cheeks red as he walked back to Lauren and took the blanket off of her. The first thing he did was take her boots off and put the socks on. (being careful of her stone coldauto mail leg)Then, he rolled her gently to her side to unbutton her dress from the back. When it was fully undone, he quickly slipped it off, keeping his eyes on her stomach, and replaced it with a sweater, pants, and a coat. The he took a thread he found on the floor and tied Lauren's hair up and put the hat over her head. Then he finally put on the gloves and boots, and then dressed himself.

The woman came back in as Ed yelled out that it was alright. The kettle started to whistle. "Water's hot." The woman put on a thick glove and took the kettle off of the rest over the fire. Then she took out two cups, poured the water in, and soaked tea bags in each cup. Then she handed them to Ed. "Drink up. They'll make ya warm all over." She smiled sweetly then left again.

"Ed set one of the cups down and propped Lauren's head up. "Come on, just drink the tea, please."

Lauren didn't respond, she was in too deep of a sleep.

Ed just drank his tea, then curled up next to Lauren, and slept also.

* * *

**Ok, that wasn't a cliffhanger Lk at all, lol, but I had to stop it there cause if I went forward, it wouldn't be that good, and if I stopped it before, it wouldn't be that good. So that's where I stopped it, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4:A Hidden Village

**Chapter 4: A Hidden Village **

**I've been posting all I can as fast as I can, lol, thx for the reviews, plz continue.

* * *

**

Lauren opened her eyes to find herself rather close to Ed, who was still asleep. Her chest hurt a bit, but she figured she was water-logged. She carefully, slowly sat up and shook Ed awake.

He sat up quickly. "Lauren..? Hey you're awake! That's great." Ed scooted a bit away from her.

"Yea, but we are we..?" Lauren looked down at the cloths she was wearing.

"Oh, we're in some village, I found it while I was carrying you somewhere to get you warm." Ed stood up and cracked his neck.

Lauren also stood and looked around the small one room house.

The woman who owns the house walked in and saw that Lauren was awake. "Hello, dear, its good that you finally woke up, I've been having my son check on you throughout the night." She smiled as a young man about Lauren and Ed's age walked in behind her.

Her son was very handsome, short black hair, baby-blue eyes, tall and strong. "Hi there, I'm Vince." He bowed his head a bit and Lauren smiled at him.

"Well thanks for taking care of Lauren." Ed said walking forward a bit.

"It was nothing, I was very glad to take care of her." Vince walked to his mother to help her start a new fire.

Ed smiled a little but on the inside he wanted to punch this guy…

Lauren elbowed him softly in the ribs and whispered in his ear. "Stop being such a jerk, he was only helping me."

Vince turned back to them and bowed his head again. "I'll see you around." Then he walked outside with his mother, who smiled at them.

Ed turned to Lauren. "Come on, we gotta get outta here." He grabbed her hand, grabbed their still semi-wet cloths, and took Lauren outside.

Lauren didn't say anything but followed him.

When they got outside, a few people looked at them, others paid no attention to them whatsoever. But Vince came over immediately.

"What are you doing outside, Lauren, you can catch a chill." Vince now had a pair of gloves on and a hat.

"Where are we exactly?" Lauren asked as they were ushered back inside by Vince and one of his friends, Kage, who had come over to them.

Ed had kept silent, wanting answers just as much as Lauren.

"You're in our village." Vince said as he sat them down in front of the fire.

"We know that, what's the name of this village?" Ed asked, getting irritated.

"Um…well…you see…uhh…hmm…ok…I…" Vince stammered.

"It's a hidden village; o outsiders can know the name or the exact place of our village." Kage said, and then when Vince threw him a dirty look, he shut up and turned away.

"A hidden village…?" Lauren thought about this for a moment, then realization struck. "Is the name of this village Forrest River?" Lauren's question was answered with two looks of surprise from the Vince and Kage.

"Lauren..?" Ed was confused.

"Ha! I knew it! You've seen Kaara then, haven't you?" Lauren stood up, followed by Ed.

"Where is she?" Ed demanded, trusting Lauren.

"Who's Kaara?" Vince asked and Kage slipped out the door.

"You're not Vince." Lauren accused.

"Lauren, come on, what are you saying?" Ed looked confused again.

Vince started to laugh. "Run." He whispered, and then he started to shape-shift.

Lauren and Ed didn't move. Lauren threw off the coat, hat, and gloves, so did Ed.

"You can't be serious, there's no way you can take me." Ed and Lauren were now looking at Envy, the Homunculus that was able to shape-shift into anyone.

"Lauren, can you use that gas stuff you used on me the first day?" Ed clapped his hands a drew out a blade from his auto-mail arm.

"Yea." Lauren took out one of her earrings, threw it up into the air, and clapped it together in her hands. The same smoke that Ed could've sworn was going to kill him filled the room. But this time, he could breath just fine.

Envy began to cough and Ed pulled at Lauren's arm. "Come on."

"Wait.." Lauren was undressing herself! She clapped her hands and her dress dried instantly, she slipped into it, along with her own boots and cloak. "Alright, now I can go." She turned around to see that Ed had followed her example.

They ran out of the home, they were surrounded by people, but then Ed saw him…Shou Tucker. "You!" Ed ran for him, but he was gone.

Lauren was taking care of the villagers when Lust and Gluttony stepped out of another nearby house. Lust was holding a small child whose eyes were completely white…Kaara.

Ed was hit in the back of the head by a shovel and went down, unconscious.

Lauren stopped every movement of her body and closed her eyes. She heard every rustle of a grass blade in the wind. When she opened her eyes, everything was stilled. She was moving so fast, everyone else seemed frozen. When she looked to where Kaara had been, she, along with all the Homunculi and Shou, were gone. "Damn…" She closed her eyes again and returned to normal.

"What happened?" Ed sat up five hours later and found himself in a tree. "Uhhh…..Lauren?"

There was no answer.

"Lauren!"

No answer…..

* * *

Well that chap went kinda...fjuenbsmcfytm...i tried to twist up my story a bit, tell me whatcha think!


	5. Chapter 5:Rain's Hero

**Chapter 5: Rain's Hero**

**People, people, people…..where were all of my reviews…? Tsk tsk tsk….if I loose my self-esteem I may stop writing, j/k….but please please please please review this chapter. I really need to know if my story is going in the right direction.

* * *

**

Ed turned around in the tree to get a better look at his surroundings…and he fell out. "Damn…that's the last time I ever want to climb a tree…" Ed said as he stood up and rubbed his head. "Now where are you Lauren…?" He started to walk in a random direction.

* * *

Lauren opened her eyes and looked up into the darkening sky; she had been walking for more than four hours and had managed to get herself lost. She was lying on the grassy base of a rock while she contemplated on going back for Ed. She had only left him because she couldn't carry his unconscious form anymore, so she stuffed him up in a tree. She shook her head, sighed, and stood up and continued walking away from where she had left Ed.

* * *

Roy Mustang opened his eyes to a scratching at his office door. He had been 'napping' with Riza on the sofa. He didn't want to wake Riza up, so he carefully rolled over so she was on the inside of the sofa, then he got up from the couch with his jacket tied around his waist. He threw open the door, eyebrow twitching, and was looking down at a cat. 

The cat meowed and rubbed itself against Roy's leg.

"Fire…?" Mustang reached down and picked up the cat and walked back over to the sofa, he sat down and Riza opened her eyes.

"Roy…?" She sat up with the sheets clutched around her and looked at Fire. "Isn't that Lauren's cat?"

Roy nodded and kept looking down at the dirty cat. "Lauren would never let him out of her sight, she always takes him on her missions, his collar has more of her gas mixture in it…"

Riza stood up and began to scavenge for her cloths, which she found on Roy's desk where she had discarded them.

Roy stayed where he was, thinking. "What if…something happened…?" He whispered more to himself then to Riza.

"Well…if something did happen, we should go after her, maybe she's seen Kaara or maybe-"

"Hush Riza." Roy set the cat down and started to get dressed.

Riza bit back tears. Roy had never once told her to be quiet in such a harsh tone then ignore while they were alone together. She finished getting dressed then quickly exited the office.

Roy turned at the sound of the door opening and closing, then smacked himself in the head. "This is just what I need, for my wife to be mad at me while for all I know my niece could be dead!" Roy sat down at his desk and began to sort through a few papers all concerning Kaara Mustang, code name Kaara Hart. Fire was asleep on the sofa already.

* * *

Ed was completely lost and confused; it was getting colder as it got darker. He sighed and leaned against a tree. "Where am I going….where's Lauren…?" Ed banged his head on the tree trunk and something hit his head. He looked up and saw a pair of huge yellow eyes staring back at him. "Gaaah!" Ed ran around another tree and poked his head out. 

A leopard climbed down from the tree and walked up to Ed all predator like. It growled as he sniffed him.

Ed was still as the leopard pawed at his boot. "Shoo Kitty."

The leopard snarled and Ed went white.

"You're a big kitty yes you are…I mean…cat…or…umm…"

"Hero!" A girl about Ed's age jumped down from another nearby tree, she was dressed in a thin white dress, dirtied with grit, grim, and blood.

The leopard left Ed alone and walked to the girl, who surprisingly petted him like a big fat huge overgrown spoiled pet! Hero licked the girls face and Ed could've passed out. The girl looked over at Ed, her eyes were a piercing brown red and her skin was pale and delicate looking, like porcelain. Her hair was a ratted mess of brown and blonde. "Who are you, why you in our part of the forest, Hero has claimed this." The girl's voice, though soft and gentle, gave away a sharp tone.

"I'm Edward Elric, I was on a mission from the state when I got separated from my partner, Lauren Nakura, have you seen her, or perhaps a group of four people with a little girl with them..?" Ed stepped forward a bit then back again as Hero growled at him.

"Hero, shush you great oaf." The girl put her hand to her knee and Hero laid down.

"What's your name?" Ed asked the girl as she sat down in front of Hero and leaned against him.

"I'm Rain, and I've seen no one else in our part of the forest. But I'm sure Hero has, he's always going off by himself why I stay home and cook him dinner." Rain fluffed Hero's tail as she talked about him like he was her husband, cooking him dinner indeed….he could eat it raw and not care!

"Well…is there a way you could..like…ask him?" Ed leaned against a tree again.

"No, but if you have a scent of either of the people you're searching for, Hero could probably track them." Rain said as she stood back up and walked to Ed. "So do you?"

Ed lost himself in her eyes. "Do I what?" Her eyes were staring into his. They were two pools of life….but the reddish color seemed to add the feeling that he was looking into death.

"Have anything that has the scent of who you're looking for." Rain said, half-laughing.

Ed looked at her nose instead in order to think straight. "My partner's scent might be on me…"

Rain snapped and Hero walked up beside her. "Smell him, but DON'T...eat him." Rain added as she saw the hungry look in the leopard's eyes.

Hero seemed to whine as he sniffed Ed, all he was picking up was Ed's scent, until he reached his chest…he growled shortly then turned right and started to walk.

"Come on, Edward." Rain pulled at his arm and they followed Hero.

* * *

"I am so lost..." Lauren sat down on a log on the edge of a small stream. "Ed…I shouldn't have left you…I don't know what I'm doing…" 

"But I know." A man's voice came from the shadows….

Lauren turned to see whose voice it was…her eyes widened...her jaw dropped…it was-

* * *

**I am so evil aren't I……well that's what you people get for not reviewing my last chap! Maybe if you review this one you'll find out who's hunting Lauren down and possibly catches and...to see if Ed saves her! So I will only write more if I get more than five reviews, that's all I want, if each person who reads my story could just press the little "go" button then say…."it was good, plz write more" or even…"That was shit"…..would be just fine with me! Please! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Lost and Found

**Chapter 6: Lost and Found**

**Tsk tsk tsk..people…where are all those reviews…I thank those who had already reviewed and the help some of you gave me, well I got enough reviews to write more, so here it is…chappie 6!

* * *

**

Ed, Rain, and Hero walked past a huge rock for the eighth time. "We're going in circles, Rain! Does Hero know where he's going!" Ed yelled out from behind the large animal.

"Of course he does! Hero's never let me down before, and he will not start now!" Rain called back from the top of a tree. She jumped back to the ground and walked beside Hero, who was still sniffing the area. "He's probably just lost that girl's scent, but he'll find it, I know he will."

Ed grumbled as he tripped over a tree root and almost lost his balance, he had already fell face first in mud a while back, and then ran straight into a tree while trying to get a bug off of his head. He was fed up with outdoor life.

"Just come on…We'll just keep following Hero. Now hurry up Edward or we'll leave you behind." Rain jumped from foot to foot.

Ed grumbled again and reluctantly followed the strange girl and her 'pet'.

* * *

Lauren was staring into the face of her father. "You...can't be real…you can't be…you're that homunculi." Lauren stood up as her father stepped out of the bushes.

"No…I never died you see…I ran when the bright light came." His voice was hoarse from smoking so much while he was younger.

"But…I saw you die…I saw you-"

"No…who you saw was your Uncle Stephan…I had invited him over that Christmas for the sole purpose of using him…I had almost asked your Uncle Roy to come…but then the state would have gotten involved, Stephan was worthless anyway." Her father just stood there, his amazingly vivid ice gray eyes locked onto Lauren.

"He wasn't worthless! He had a family, a wife, and kids! You took him away from them! You caused my family so much pain…you caused me pain! I don't care if you truly are really you...you are no father of mine!" With that Lauren turned and ran, she didn't dare look back, but she heard him calling for her. She wondered why he didn't follow…but she didn't care anymore. Tears blurred her vision as she kept running, then, she was on her back. She had bumped into something rather large. When she blinked a few times and looked up, she saw a man standing there. "Who…who are you?" Lauren glanced back, but luckily didn't see her father.

"I'm Dirt." The man was tall, maybe four years older than her, making him around twenty or so years old. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. His cloths, a white t-shirt and jeans, matched his named…Dirt. "You were running from Him, why?"

Lauren stood up and continued walking away, Dirt followed. "No reason…and how do you know him anyway?"

"I don't know him, but I have heard of him, and spoken to him twice." Dirt continued to follow Lauren.

Lauren looked back at him. "Who are you exactly, why are you out here..?" Lauren asked, trying to forget the person she had just encountered.

"Well I am usually more to the east, but I was separated from my little sister, Rain." Dirt looked sad.

"Oh, well don't I know the feeling, I was separated from my partner."

"Your husband, you mean?"

"No…my partner for a mission." Lauren blushed a little. "So you know these parts of the forest?"

"Well…yes, very well, I've been out here all my life."

Lauren stopped walking and kneeled down. "Did you live in Forrest River Village?"

"No, never, only my mother had lived there for a few years before she was banished, along with the man who came to be my father." Dirt stood in front of Lauren. "What is your name?"

"Lauren Nakura."

"Well…you are looking for someone…I am looking for someone, why don't we look together?" Dirt held out his hand to Lauren.

"Um…yea alright." Lauren took his hand and stood up, cracking her fingers.

Dirt and Lauren started walking East, thanks to Dirt's compass.

* * *

Rain stopped walking and sat down on the ground, Hero lied down next to her.

"Well now what?" Ed asked, sitting across from them.

"I don't know. Well, I wish I could help you more, but I have my own missing person to find." Rain reached in her pocket and drew out a small knife. "Here Hero, smell and find."

"Wait…You can't just leave me to find her, I'm even more lost than I was!"

Hero pawed at the knife then stood up. Rain followed him. "That's a good boy, go find Dirt." Then Rain turned back to Ed. "You can stay with us if you like, it won't cause any harm."

Ed stood up and decided what to do. Go with them and perhaps not find Lauren or go with them and perhaps come across Lauren or not go with them and not find Lauren or not go with them and wait for Lauren to find him….."Oh well, I have to learn to take chances sooner or later." Ed followed Rain and Hero.

* * *

**TA-DA another chapter done, it was kinda blah though I admit….i need some ideas for the next chap though, plz help. And don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited

**Chapter 7: Reunited**

**Hey people, thanks for the reviews, I'm updating every chap as soon as I can, lol, please keep reviewing to let me know whatcha think.

* * *

**

Lauren and Dirt had been walking for over a few hours before they took a break. Lauren clapped her hands together and put them on a nearby tree, which bent over and made a nice shady spot to rest under.

"You're an alchemist then?" Dirt sat across from Lauren as she sat under the tree.

"Yes, The Feline Alchemist to be exact, I'm with the state." Lauren leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Has alchemy always come easy to you?" Dirt asked.

"Yes, I've been able to do it since I was about five or so, my father taught me." Lauren spoke calmly.

"Well, your father must be very proud of you now, seeing as how you are with the state."

Lauren couldn't answer that statement, so she stayed silent and her and Dirt just rested for a while.

* * *

"I think Hero's found Dirt's trail!" Rain said excitedly as she hopped after the now trotting leopard.

Ed sighed and still followed them. He had given up almost all hope of finding Lauren. _Maybe I should just go back to central and wait for her to come back to…but what about Kaara…she's only eight, I can't leave her with those homunculi and Tucker, especially Tucker…_Ed left his red coat and black jacket back where they had stopped to rest an hour ago, now he only wore his black pants, blank tank, boots, and his gloves. "Well how long will it take for him to find Dirt…why is his name Dirt anyway…why is your name Rain…?" Ed was bored…so he figured to ask some questions.

"Hold, Hero." Rain halted Hero and turned to face Ed. "It won't take long if we don't keep stopping like this. And his name is Dirt 'cause I named him, he was always getting dirty, and my name is Rain because I like the rain. Anymore questions?"

"Yes…you had said he's your older brother, correct?"

Rain nodded.

"Well then how could 'you' name 'him' when he's older than you?" Ed was confused.

"He never spoke until he was seventeen, its only been three years since he's first spoken, he couldn't name me, so I named us both." Rain smiled slightly then turned back to Hero. "Go, Hero."

The leopard growled quietly then continued moving.

Ed followed. "Why did you name him Hero?"

"Well it's the only name that seemed fitting since he saved my life when I was about six, he pulled me out of a fire…but then Dirt tried to fight him off, and he ran with me in his teeth, gently though. My brother followed, then Hero just set me down when we were a long way away from the camp. And he stayed watching us, in the shadows, fighting off snakes or other predators." Rain shrugged and jumped over a rock, which Ed tripped over.

"Oh." Was all Ed said then kept silent, wanting Lauren to be walking next to him.

* * *

Lauren started to feel a bit odd, walking in her blood red halter dress. She had lost her white cloak a while back.

"Are you alright?" Dirt called back to her.

"Yes, just…tired, of all of this, of the trees, the dirt, not you though…" She smiled at him, then continued to follow him as he turned back around.

Dirt stopped and opened his compass again, then turned a bit to the right, and started walking again.

"Hero, don't eat that!" A girl's voice rang out from not that far away.

"Rain..?" Dirt whispered, then ran, leaving Lauren standing there.

"Yea…DON'T EAT ME!" Ed called out from the same direction.

Lauren's eyes widened a bit. "Ed..!" She ran after Dirt. "ED!"

Ed stopped climbing the tree he was halfway up and turned to see Lauren stumble out of the bushes. "Lauren!"

Rain ran into Dirt's arms and they hugged each other tightly, Hero standing at their feet.

Lauren ran up to Ed as he jumped down from the tree. "Ed…I'm sorry I left you, but I couldn't carry you or wait for you to wake up."

"It's alright…but next time, just don't put me in a tree please." Ed smirked then was very surprised when Lauren drew him into a hug.

"I know…sorry."

"It's alright." Ed patted her on her back then they turned to Rain and Dirt, breaking their hug.

"Thank you so much, Dirt." Lauren bowed a little.

"And thank you, Rain, and Hero." Ed smiled, scratching his head.

Dirt and Rain both smiled and bowed back and Hero growled/whined.

"Well…now what will you do?" Rain looked into Ed's golden eyes.

"Lauren and I have to hunt down some homunculi and an ex-state alchemist, then rescue a little girl.

"Homunculi…those…are made from…human transmutations…correct?" Dirt stepped forward a little and Rain sat down, followed by Hero.

Lauren and Ed both nodded, looking at the ground.

"You have made them." Dirt said, eyeing Ed's auto-mail arm and Lauren's auto-mail leg.

"Perhaps…we can never really be sure which ones we made…they usually look like the person we tried to bring back." Ed said quietly.

Lauren's eyes widened even more, realizing that she hadn't been talking to her father, she knew something was wrong…"He didn't have gray eyes…he had brown eyes…" Lauren whispered.

Ed looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I…" Lauren couldn't talk. _Who would want to bring a guy like _that _back from the dead!_

They all looked at Lauren, waiting for an explanation…one that Lauren couldn't give them, not yet at least……..

* * *

**Another chapter done. Tell me what ya think, plz review, let me know if ya like the way the story's going!**


	8. Chapter 8: Half Truth

**Chapter 8: Half-Truth**

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep 'em comin'! lol

* * *

**

Riza stepped out of her shower and fed her dog. "Roy hasn't spoken to me since this morning when that cat came…I wonder if I did something wrong…" Riza dressed and clipped her hair up. She shut out her emotions from the outside world then walked to Mustang's office. When she opened the door to the office, she found Lt. Jean Havoc with Fire sitting on his head and swatting at his cigarette sitting on the sofa. "Umm…Lt. Havoc?"

"Just get this thing off of me, its messing up my hair." Riza didn't even glance at the colonel's desk.

"Don't bother, he'll only jump right back up." Mustang said from his seat.

Riza looked at him and found his eyes cold and glaring. "Colonel, do you have any new information on Kaara Hart's location?"

"None that I can give out to you Lt. Hawkeye." Roy said quietly but harshly.

Riza could've cried right then if she wanted to…but instead…she walked right up to the colonel and…THWACK…she slapped him across the cheek.

He looked surprised at first, then emotionless, not even yelling at her out of anger, his cheek was red now.

Havoc's jaw dropped, Fire swatted at his cigarette again.

And Riza ran…she wanted to run forever, never stop, never rest…she wanted to run from her problems and fears.

Roy let her run, which would end up being one of the worst things he could've done.

Havoc still sat there, eyes wide, jaw-dropped, and Fire eating his cigarette on his head. ((I know…ewww…but my cat did that to my uncle one time, except not on his head))

* * *

"Lauren, who are you talking about?" Ed asked, thinking of what she had said about someone's eye color.

"My…" Lauren still couldn't speak.

"You are talking about Him, yes?" Dirt spoke up.

Rain stayed in back of him next to Hero, who was surprisingly calm and quiet.

Lauren nodded, not looking up.

"Who's 'Him'?" Ed asked Dirt.

"He's a homunculus able to kill a person with a single touch of of his left hand." Rain called to them. "He killed our mother."

Dirt nodded solemnly and Lauren's heart raced. _Who would want him back!_

"Lauren…so why is this homunculus so special?" Ed looked to Lauren.

"Because…I'm her father." The homunculus stepped out of the near-by bushes.

"Wha…Huh?" Ed didn't fully comprehend what he just said.

"No! I told you, you're no father of mine no matter the remains you were created from!" Lauren took a blade out a blade hidden in her auto-mail leg and closed her eyes. When she opened them, everything was still and she could hear every blade of grass move in the wind again.

"That…doesn't work on me." The homunculus stepped forward. "I can move just as fast."

"So what do I call you then?" Lauren readied herself in a fighting stance.

"You may call me Sin, for that is truly what I am…A sinner's sin." He stopped walking when he was a few feet in front of Lauren.

"Who created you?" Lauren asked.

"A girl."

"What was her name?"

I don't recall." Sin smiled.

"Liar!" Lauren lunged for him.

Sin brought his hands out of his pockets. His left hand was ungloved while on his right hand he wore a thick black glove. "I'll destroy you now." He reached out with his left hand for Lauren's throat.

She side stepped with incredible speed and jammed the blade into Sin's right shoulder, no blood came out. "What are you…?" Lauren wrenched the blade out and dodged his left hand again, jumping backwards.

"I am a sin, a homunculus, made from your father's few remains."

"So how did my father die. Seeing as how he ran and Stephan was actually killed…I presume he was alive for a few years after he ran." Lauren put the blade back into her auto-mail leg and took out one of her earrings.

"He was killed…by a states alchemist…whose ability revolved around fire…I believe you've heard of him."

"Uncle Roy…" Lauren stopped moving and Ed, Dirt, Rain, and Hero seemed to live again.

"What the Hell Lauren, I feel weird!" Ed yelled at her.

"May father used one of my uncles in the human transmutation, he ran, Roy killed him, then a girl tried to bring him back and we're left with Sin." Laruen explained.

"I got the girl's eyes, that's all I know." Sin seemed to laugh on the inside.

"Her…eyes…?" Ed thought for a moment, then asked "How long have you walked this earth?"

"About a year." Sin answered.

"Well then, that would have to make Kaara-"

"Kaara?" Lauren questioned.

"-seven years old when she lost her sight, perhaps six depending on her birthday. Lauren do you know when Kaara went blind?" Ed glanced at Lauren.

She shook her head. Dirt, Rain, and Hero all ran off into a tree, and Sin laughed.

Lauren and Ed turned to him and glared…ready to fight…to kill or be killed…

* * *

**Well that's another chapter done! Hope you liked it, let me know, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9:Endless Pain and Sorrow

**Chapter 9: Endless Pain and Sorrow

* * *

**

**I am so mad…****No reviews for my last chapter! ****I am so mad…****Where were all of my reviews! ****I want reviews for this chap or after this story I will not create my other story I was planning on writing.**

**REVIEW!

* * *

**

Sin ran for Lauren, left hand outstretched.

Ed stepped in between them and held up his auto-mail arm. "Stay the hell away from her, you're the reason for some of her pain right now! I won't let you hurt her anymore!"

Lauren smiled some. "Oh Ed…" Lauren started sweetly. "…You moron he'll kill you get out of the way!" Lauren shoved him aside just as Sin reached them.

"You fools, you'll die here and now." Sin grabbed Lauren by the throat with his left hand, claws grew from his fingernails and he dug them into her neck.

She struggled for air, kicking her feet as she was lifted a few inches into the air.

"You bastard!" Ed clapped his hands hi hands and created a blade from his auto-mail arm.

Sin laughed manically. "All I have to do is let the poison seep into her bloodstream and she'll be dead in seconds." Sin laughed again as his claws glowed purple.

"E-d…" Lauren's breathing became labored and uneven.

Ed yelled out and lunged at Sin, he cut his entire right arm off.

Sin showed no sign of caring, not even bleeding. "That won't work…this left arm is what makes me tick…and my eyes that is…" Sin smirked at Ed, who was panting and continued trying to attack him.

Then it almost happened…Ed nicked Sin's left arm.

Sin seemed to growl then he turned around, holding Lauren in front of him. "I'll kill her now if you touch my arm again." Sin said quietly. "Although my boss would rather have a beauty like this kept alive for his own pleasures."

"You're sick. And I know you won't kill her, you can't…You're made from her father's remains, you shouldn't be able to harm her at all." Ed leaned against a near tree, resting.

"Oh?" Sin smiled and, as if he was accepting a challenge, tightened his grip on Lauren's throat, his claws now glowing black. "Go ahead…push me to it…let me kill her…not that I need your permission, the poison is already in her bloodstream." Sin whispered.

Lauren's eyes glazed over, cutting off her sight. Her head was pounding…her blood was like fire running through her body. She tried to cry out but couldn't…She had no oxygen in her body…her skin turned pale and her hair seemed to loose a bit of color.

"Stop it, please; I'll do anything if you let her go." Ed said as he took the blade away from his arm and looked at the ground.

"She'll slowly decay…there is only one cure…she must have blood dropped into her eyes. One drop for each eye. But…it has to be someone special to her who gives their blood to her."

Lauren's eyes turned completely white, the emerald green which Ed fell in love with disappeared behind a curtain of white…but it wasn't gone…just hiding…Ed would give her his blood…he was sure that she cared about him…if only as a brother…

"Alright, I'll do it." Ed stepped forward, still looking down.

"I want something else…" Sin smiled evilly.

"What's that?" Ed looked up at him, but not daring to look at Lauren, who was now almost white, the skin on her arms and legs started to dry, crack, and fall off.

"A life….a sacrifice, in my honor of course." Sin tightened his grip again on Lauren's throat, who was now unresponsive, her arms hung at her sides and her head was tilted back.

"Who's life?" Ed muttered…hating seeing Lauren like this…he had seen a lot, considering what he saw the day he tried to bring back his mother…but this…was horrible, knowing that Lauren could feel everything that was happening to her, inside and out.

"The older man whom I know is still here!" Sin called out to the trees.

Almost immediately, Dirt dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. _This will work even better now. Rain will just do as I told her to…and that girl in the homunculus's grasp will be freed. _"My life? You want my life? Why would you pick mine when you could have his right there?" Dirt motioned to Ed.

"I want to take you away from your small defenseless little sister, whom I've had the pleasure of meeting once or twice before. Then, when you're out of the picture…I'll have her all to myself."

Dirt swallowed his rising anger and clenched his fists. "Stay away from her." Dirt said surprisingly calmly.

Ed kept quiet and still, realizing Rain was inching down the tree in back of Sin, with Hero right behind her.

* * *

Riza got to the central train station and bought a ticket to somewhere, anywhere far far away. "I need to get away…I need my baby…" Riza said as she started to board the train.

Little did she know that she was being followed by a tall man in a black raincoat and boots. He boarded the train after her, and kept an eye on her. "Soon…Hawkeye…soon…"

* * *

**Me: throws rotten fruit at all the people who don't review this chapter.**

**Inner me: hahaahahahahahahaha! Serves you right!**

**Me: shoves inner me back inside shut up you, we have to be semi-nice, see if I was totally evil…I would throw bricks. Which I will in the next chap if I don't get any reviews.**

**Inner me: oh alright. sticks tongue out**

**Me: turns to all people reading this story if you do not review…you all will miss a brand new story, and I'll whack you all upside the head with bricks! -.- glare**

**Please please review. **


	10. Chapter 10: Lost, Again

**Chapter 10: Lost Again

* * *

**

**Thx to all those who reviewed……and ha-ha! To all those who didn't and I hit with rotten fruit! This time will be bricks! The next time I'll have someone else throw yellow snowballs in your face! I am begging for reviews. gets on knees pleeeeeeeeeeeease!

* * *

**

Riza soon fell asleep, getting bored looking at the nothingness outside of her window on the train. She stayed asleep for the rest of the train ride.

The man that had followed her on the train was still watching her. _You should have stayed with Roy back in Central…there you would have been safe…and away from me. _The man pulled his hat over his eyes and smiled to himself. _You'll be mine soon…I'll win your heart, or take it by force…like before Ishbal. _(sp?)

* * *

Fire jumped onto Roy's lap and laid down, purring. Havoc had left to find a date for the Christmas party next week, and everyone was off preparing early for the holidays.

"Why are you here?" Roy looked down at the cat, thinking of how Lauren couldn't bear to part with her feline friend. He wished Riza was there with him…Kaara too. "Once Lauren finds Kaara and brings her back, I'll call Riza to let her know…and then everything will be just fine." Roy stroked the cat's fur gently then continued to sign a few papers on his desk.

* * *

Sin dropped Lauren to the ground as Rain jumped and jammed the small pocket knife into his left arm.

Lauren was screaming on the inside but on the outside…she was paralyzed. Her muscles had started to show on her arms and legs, and the skin on her face was cracking.

"Dirt! Rain! Hero! Take care of Sin!" Ed yelled running to Lauren.

Sin had stumbled backwards and fell. The knife had weakened him some and he was actually scared for what would come…the end. Dirt ran up to him, withdrew a hunting knife from his pocket and…Sin let out a cry…a cry for hell to take him back now.

Ed glanced at him and saw that Sin was now armless, his left arm was gone and he himself was beginning to decay.

Lauren's skin, or what was left of it, turned grey, and her grey hair, turned white. Now her legs, arms, and part of her face, had no skin whatsoever. And on her left arm, on the elbow, her bone was beginning to show.

"Lauren…don't leave me." Ed took the blade that Lauren had in her auto-mail leg and sliced his finger. Then he let one drop fall into each of her eyes. "Please care about me, please come back."

Sin was silent now, being easily defeated, he died, ashamed and dissolved into the earth.

Dirt and Rain, with Hero at their side, stood not too far off, watching and waiting for Lauren to return to Ed.

"One drop…in each eye…from someone she cares about…" Ed whispered, kneeling at Lauren's side.

Lauren's body cooled, she could feel again, move again…she moved her toes…then her fingers and hands. "Ed." Lauren's voice was dry and her eyes were a light green now, the white starting to vanish, her hair had gone back to grey, and her skin was reforming.

"L-Lauren?" Ed started down at her, surprised, shocked, and happy that 'he' had brought her back.

"Equivalence." Rain said as she walked up.

Lauren's eyes were completely back to her normal emerald green color now, her hair black, and her skin whole and tan. She sat up a little with Ed's help.

"What was that Rain?" Ed asked, still looking down at Lauren.

"Blood is worth that which Lauren lost, not a life, but Lauren hadn't lost hers." Rain said as she jumped onto a low branch on a tree.

"Equivalence is important in all parts of life. For everything and everyone." Dirt said, staying where he was with Hero.

"To obtain something…something of equal value must be lost." Lauren added.

They all nodded then Ed looked around…their surroundings seemed different…they hadn't passed this place before…"So…where are we now?" Ed asked no one in particular.

"Yea, this doesn't look familiar, this is just where Ed and I and Dirt and you caught up with each other again…" Lauren looked at Rain.

Hero growled and Dirt and Rain looked at each other.

"Ummm…." Dirt and Rain said at the same time.

"You don't know!" Ed and Lauren shouted simultaneously.

Dirt and Rain laughed nervously a little. "No, we don't." Rain admitted.

"This is far from our past home." Dirt said.

"So we're lost." Ed sighed.

"Again." Lauren added.

* * *

**Me: r-e-v-i-e-w! review, review. R-e-v-i-e-w! review, review. throws bricks at all those who do not review this story. I know it was short..but I couldn't go forward it would be way too long by the time I got to the next spot I could actually stop it. throws more bricks**

**Inner me: I'll be the one making the yellow snow balls and making you eat them if you don't review. Plus…whispers to all those who like the stories that Me writes Me is already working on a new story, but it won't be in Full Metal Alchemist.**

**Me: hits Inner me upside the head shut up you! That's a secret for when this story is done! **

**Inner me: sorry. goes back inside**

**Me: throws even more bricks now I'm sure you don't want to eat yellow snowballs, but you will if you don't review the next chap and if you don't review this chap…throws moiré bricks I'll give you a concussion!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11:Encounter with the Enemy

**Chapter 11: Encounter with the Enemy**

**Thx for the reviews! And I hope that Inner me doesn't have to make you eat the yellow snowballs she's already working on. She has a dog who loves to be out in the snow. Please review.

* * *

**

The train from Central to a small town called Black slowed to a stop at the station. Riza woke up as the brakes screeched. Her, along with two other people, stood up and got off the train. One being a tall man, the other a short old woman. Riza went through the station doors to the dirt roads and started walking, her head in the clouds and not noticing the man who was following her. _I'll come home as soon as I speak with my friend…so don't worry Roy, not that you are. _Riza looked at the damp ground as she walked up a small hill.

"Excuse me miss?" The man who was behind her tapped her shoulder.

Riza just realized she hadn't been on her guard. She reached into her pocket and gripped the handle of her pistol. She slowly turned around to face the man.

He had medium length black hair, dark blue eyes, and was very pale.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Riza looked into his eyes, her grip tightening on her gun.

""Well…yes…you can…" The man stepped closer and Riza backed away.

"What do you need?" She spoke calmly and sternly, she withdrew her gun.

"No need to start a fight, Riza."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know more than your name." The man threw open his long raincoat to show over seventeen guns attached to the inside. He took out two rifles and aimed one at each of Riza's legs. "You can't beat your own fiancé."

Riza's eyes widened a bit then narrowed. "Why are you here Shane? We broke off a long time ago."

Shane laughed, ready to fire. "You can come quietly and I won't have to shoot."

"What do you want with me? I left over ten years ago." Riza pointed her pistol at Shane's heart.

"I just want you." He winked….then fired….he was dead before the bullet shells hit the ground.

Riza sidestepped both bullets then ran towards him and fired, straight through his heart.

Shane fell to his knees then forward onto his face.

"You didn't get me." Riza said quietly as she rolled him over and took all of his weapons. Then she stood up and continued her walk, leaving him there, cold and dead on the ground.

* * *

Lauren and Ed both stared at Dirt and Rain.

Rain laughed a little. "Well…I actually didn't know where I was when I first met you Ed."

"Same with you and I Lauren." Dirt sat next to his sister on the tree branch.

Lauren stood up with some difficulty. "So we're just lost..? Even that cat doesn't know where we are?" Lauren motioned to Hero who was clawing a tree.

Rain shook her head. "Nope, and we're too far for him to catch any scents of the camp." Rain looked at the ground. "We're sorry, Ed…And Lauren…but we needed the money…" She spoke quietly and Dirt looked down too.

"What are you talking about?" Ed looked at them suspiciously. _Was this all a set-up? Are they working for someone or what? _

"You'll have to come with us, Lauren." Dirt got up and walked up to Lauren.

"No way, Lauren's not leaving me again." Ed stepped between them.

Lauren smiled some then her face turned cold as she looked at Rain. "Who are you, really?"

"My name is Rain, that part was true…but Hero didn't save us from a fire…Our mother was killed by Sin…but that was all planned out and we knew it." Rain jumped off of the tree branch.

"Lets go Dirt…leave them…they have to find that little girl." Rain turned left and started walking.

Dirt followed after looking into Lauren's eyes, his own filled with grief and anger.

"Wait, do you know where she is?" Lauren called out to Rain as she walked through the bushes.

"Find the River, follow its flow!" Rain called back. Hero followed then they were gone.

Ed turned to Lauren. "Can you walk alright?"

_He cares a lot…I can see it in his eyes. _Lauren smiled and nodded.

"Well let's find the river then." Ed took Lauren's hand and started walking.

Lauren walked beside him, holding his hand, and every one in a while, glancing sideways at him.

* * *

**Me: yellow snowballs!**

**Inner me: lets dog outside…waits a few minutes…throws yellow snowballs in the faces of all non-reviewers! **

**Me: thanks for all those who had reviewed plz review this chap.**

**Inner me: Makes a few ppl eat the yellow snowballs. HA!**

**Me: next time will be….something else….umm….i know! I'll get a monkey! Hehehahaha!**

**Inner me: looks at Me…whispers to everyone she's crazy.**

**Me: hits Inner me on the head shut up and throw those snowballs!**

**Inner me: nods and throws the yellow snowballs at the ppl who don't review again.**


	12. Chapter 12:Saved for the First Time

**Chapter 12: Saved for the First Time**

**Thanks for the reviews, plz keep 'em up, ooh And the monkey thing didn't work out….the shipment from Cuba was stalled and the spider monkey I ordered ran away. (Please don't take that seriously, I don't even know if spider monkeys live in Cuba.)

* * *

**

Lauren and Ed had been walking for over three hours before Lauren finally heard the sound of rushing water. "Ed! Ed! Do you hear it! We found it!" Lauren ran/limped off ahead and Ed followed, yawning.

"Yea yea yea, I hear it." Ed came out of the bushes to find Lauren sitting on a rock. "Well now what?"

"Rain said to follow the flow..." Lauren looked down the river and saw smoke. "A fire! That has to be a village, or a camp!"

"Or Lust just burning something to the ground." Ed scratched his head.

"Like I really want to think of that, Ed." Lauren smiled, stood up, and pushed past him.

Ed followed her, wondering why Lauren was all smiley, considering she almost died a bit ago….

* * *

Roy slammed down the phone and stood up. He had just gotten a call that a woman wearing a state alchemist uniform shot and killed, then robbed a man in Black town with no apparent reason for doing so.

Havoc looked up from some papers at his side on the sofa. "What is it, Colonel?"

"Riza." Roy walked out of his office, Fire followed him.

Havoc shrugged then looked back down at his mission papers, he was being sent out…a week before Christmas…to take out a run away rouge from a corrective camp.

Roy walked with his hands in his pockets, glaring at the floor. Fire walked at his side. "What am I going to do, Fire?" Roy glanced at the cat, who meowed his response.

Roy walked out of central and stepped into a black car,-Fire jumped in after him-driven by Armstrong this time, since Riza was gone.

"Where to Colonel?" Major asked as he started the car.

"Train Station." Roy mumbled.

Major Armstrong nodded then drove off.

* * *

Ed had been following Lauren for over twenty minutes when they heard a scream. It was high-pitched and loud, considering they heard it.

Lauren turned to Ed, who nodded, then they ran fast to get to the smoke, and whoever screamed.

When they came to a line of trees, they slipped into the small covering for their hiding spot and gasped at what they saw.

Lust, Envy, and Gluttony stood in a circle around a small child, Kaara, as she seemed to struggle to breathe.

"She's dying I think." Lauren whispered to Ed.

He nodded then leaned toward Lauren's ear. "Use your gas mixture stuff, target the homunculi, I'll go in there and get Kaara."

Lauren at first thought his plan was crazy…but it just might work. She smiled, unhooked one of her earrings, and broke it between her hands when she clapped. The gas spread through the trees and reached the homunculi.

They lifted their heads and the instant they inhaled the smoke, they fell to the ground, paralyzed and unable to breathe.

Ed looked at Lauren. "That didn't happen to me…"

"Because the one I used on you wasn't finished, and why are we having this conversation? Go get Kaara!" Lauren nudged Ed out of the trees.

He ran quickly and swiftly, scooping up the girl in his arms, and ran back to Lauren. "OK, Let's go."

"That was way too easy…" Lauren and Ed ran off in the way they came.

"I know, but we still got Kaara, and see, she's breathing just fine." Ed looked down at Kaara, who was in fact breathing fine, as they ran.

Lauren sighed and ran faster, Ed following.

Kaara opened her eyes, though seeing nothing…knew she wasn't with the homunculi anymore. She felt Ed's auto-mail arm and knew it wasn't her father either. "Put me down!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ed winced and Lauren turned to take her. "It's alright, Kaara, we're here to take you back to your Mommy and Daddy." Lauren took Kaara in her arms and immediately Kaara seemed to relax.

"Mommy…Daddy…." Kaara whispered more to herself than to Ed or Lauren.

"It's alright, don't worry, you're safe now." Lauren whispered as she started to jog with Ed following.

* * *

The gas died away and Lust stood up. She looked at Envy, then Gluttony….both dead…Lust had clearly been the only one to hold her breath as long as she could. She turned her back to them and started walking…_I'll get that little girl again. She's the only one who holds enough strength to make me who I want!

* * *

_

**Ok….i'm sorry to say, but I might discontinue this story. That is all.**


	13. Chapter 13:Just Got Lucky

**Chapter 13: Just Got Lucky**

**Ok, clearly all of you(well some of you) love my story…..so I am going to continue! I even got a monkey from someone! (thank you!)

* * *

**

Ed and Lauren kept running as fast as they're legs would carry them.

Kaara had obviously been starved, so she was very light and didn't weigh as much as an eight year girl should weigh.

But what happened next surprised them most of all. Two pairs of hands reached out from the bushes and pulled them in. Lauren held onto Kaara tight, afraid to loose her.

Kaara screamed, Lauren yelled, and Ed swore. Hands clamped down over their mouths and someone laughed. Her voice was cold, yet jokingly evil.

Ed and Lauren were looking at Dirt and Rain! Rain smiles at Ed. "Just be quiet, we'll explain soon as we get back to the nearest train station to send you home."

Lauren and Ed nodded and Dirt and Rain dropped their hands, Lauren calming down Kaara.

"Why did you come back?" Lauren looked from Dirt to Rain.

Ed looked around. "Where's Hero, Rain?"

Rain looked at the ground. "Our boss killed him because we failed him." She spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry." Ed said then looked at Dirt. "Yea…why are you back?"

"We had strict orders to find and take Lauren with us because she's in relation to this little girl." Dirt started to explain.

"What?" Lauren looked from Kaara, who had just clamed down, to Dirt.

"We'll explain it on the train. Come on." Rain pulled Ed's arm and they stepped out of the bushes, Dirt helped Lauren and Kaara.

Ed and Lauren exchanged short nods. "How do we know this isn't just a trap so you can get Lauren, or Kaara?" Ed stepped towards them.

Rain glared at Ed. "Do you think that I would lie about Hero being killed, don't you think that I would avenge his death by disobeying our former boss by getting Lauren and Kaara farther away from him!"

Dirt placed his hand on his sister's shoulder and she sighed and started to walk off. "Let's go." Dirt followed her, then Lauren, carrying Kaara, and Ed followed him.

* * *

Lust walked for a few minutes then turned to the right. "I know you're there, no bother hiding from me." 

A woman dressed in all black stepped out from the shadows. "Good Day Lust, I trust you are on your way to collect the child?" Her voice was dark and cold, like a murder mystery waiting to be solved.

"Why yes I am Raven. Won't you join me?" Lust smirked and crossed her arms.

"No, you'll be joining Sin now. I'll take care of the child from here on out." Raven stepped closer to Lust.

"Oh? And where's Sin?"

"Hell." Raven moved in the blink of an eye and Lust was dead.

* * *

In Slow Motion……..Raven pulled out a gold card from her pocket and ran it down Lust's body from head to toe, draining the life from inside of her into the gold card, Lust fell to the ground and turned to ashes.

* * *

Now the gold card shined silver. "Another life….another power." Raven slipped the card back into her pocket and started walking. "Too bad you'll never become human again…that'll be saved for me…and Kaara will help."

* * *

Lauren, Ed, Dirt, and Rain jumped on the back of a departing train. (along with Kaara). They took a few seats next to the door and sat down. 

"Mommy…Daddy…" Kaara whispered.

Lauren stroked Kaara's jet black hair and she calmed down.

"Alright….now explain." Ed demanded, looking from Dirt to Rain.

"Well…"Rain started.

* * *

Mustang jumped off of the train which had just arrived in Black, Fire at his feet. A few people looked at him in his state alchemist uniform and swore at him or jeered him. He let it go and walked out of the train station, heading west, seeing a blonde wearing a blue uniform…he sped up. 

Riza stopped in front of a small white house and walked to the door. She knocked twice and waited.

The door slowly opened. A woman's face came into view, pale and scarred. "Yes, what do you need?" Her voice was fragile and weak.

"Courtney, it's me Riza Hawkeye, from a few years ago…do you remember, you helped with my daughter, Kaara…?" Riza smiled warmly, hoping she would remember.

"Riza….Kaara…Those names are unfamiliar to me." A strand of red hair fell in front of Courtney's face.

"Please, Courtney…if I could just refresh your memory…over tea?"

"No thank you, I want nothing to do with a state alchemist whom just killed my brother." Courtney was about to close the door when Riza pushed past her to get inside. "Excuse me miss, but you'll have to leave!"

"Your brother, Shane, was my fiancé over ten years ago. I only killed him because he wanted me back, and I know what he's done to you…your face, Courtney…I know how it looked before…you were beautiful…you still are, anyone can see that."

A knock came at Courtney's door and she walked over to it. Before she could open it, Roy opened it from the outside. "Riza."

"Sir!" Courtney yelled placing a vial over her face.

"Roy?" Riza couldn't believe he followed her all the way over here…he really does love her!

"You shouldn't have killed whoever you killed!" Roy completely ignored Courtney, who walked out of the room.

"……o.o….." _Is he for real!

* * *

_

**I'll stop there…Finals are coming up…dunno when I'll be able to update!****Please review! **

**Me: lets monkey out of cage….monkey flings poo at all people who don't review **

**Inner Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	14. Chapter 14:About That

**Chapter 14: About That….**

**I managed to write this out while 'studying' (wink)

* * *

**

It turns out Dirt and Rain had been working for a man who calls himself Night because they know the land so well. They worked together with Sin, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, and another Homunculi named Raven. Night had loved the woman whom Raven was created out of and swore to himself to return Raven to that very same woman. His gift to Raven one Christmas was a black card, which with every life it took, it changed colors. Raven had loved it; she was always ready to kill, to protect then one she loves, Night. Raven is fiercely loyal to him and would return to Hell for him if he were to live.

Though Night feared of sending Raven out alone, she opted to go for Kaara herself, alone and ready. Night allowed her to go out, which she rarely does except to 'charge' her card. Raven can hardly remember anything thing about this Sarah woman who she was created form. Now she only knows the sight of blood and death, she only follows Night's orders, listens to no one else, forgets about love all the time…

Night lost his fiancée, Sarah, years ago. He was alone…until he heard about human transmutation and the philosophers stone. He could bring Sarah back then recreate her! He started working on his plan right away. He had all that he needed besides the stone; he figured he would get it later.

Night put his plan into effect on Christmas Eve at 11:58…he drew the circle at 11:59…He brought in Sarah's remains at 12:00…He put his hands on the transmutation circle at 12:01…Raven was created at 12:05 Christmas Day. For his sin, Night lost the left side of his face, which he now wears a white mask over. He spent the next two years searching for Raven and the philosophers stone, only one of which he found, Raven.

Raven had little memory of Night, formerly known as Chris, but she knew he had been significant to this Sarah woman…

Night and Raven were together for years after that, teaming up with pother homunculi and a former state alchemist, Shou Tucker. All of which were now in Hell. (Raven killed Tucker just before Lust)

Now Night and Raven were on their own, Raven looking for a small child who holds a deadly secret…She heard that the secret "Lies within her yes". Raven immediately knew the girl would be blind…she lived for riddles and puzzles.

Raven and Night were always watching from a distance. And when they saw two short state alchemists take the child, Raven came out of hiding. She followed them onto a train and stayed hidden, waiting for her chance. Night told her that the train would be going to Central, he would meet Raven there.

Raven had strict orders to capture Kaara and the female state alchemist, and kill the other and the traitors. She would follow the orders as far as she can even if it meant her death, she would do it for Night.

Now she stayed in the baggage car of the train, waiting.

* * *

Lauren and Ed knew all of this now. (Besides Raven being there now)

Dirt and Rain looked out the window and Kaara had fallen asleep.

Ed turned to look at Lauren. "Are you alright?"

Lauren looked back at Ed. "I'm her cousin, Ed. I'm holding Uncle Roy's daughter…she's eight years old…Roy and Riza kept this a secret…from 'me'!" No emotion played across Lauren's features. Which frightened Ed to no end…Lauren's eyes always showed a hint of emotion…but not anymore…

* * *

Riza looked at Roy.

Roy looked at Riza.

Courtney looked at both of them. "Excuse me, you'll both have to leave."

Riza glanced at Courtney. "I still have to talk to you…about Shane."

Roy narrowed his eyes. "Who's Shane?"

"My ex-fiancé, I've told you about him…I was with him before Ishbal." Riza crossed her arms. "Why are you here Roy? You can't have come because you love me, you've made it pretty clear you don't."

Courtney walked backwards into another room.

Roy walked up to Riza, grabbed onto her arms, and shook her. "Don't you dare say I don't love you! I love you more than life itself! You and Kaara are the most important things in the world to me!"

Tears filled Riza's eyes and before she knew it Roy had drawn her into a deep kiss. She put her hands on his chest as if to push him away…but she leaned more into the kiss.

Roy wrapped his arms around Riza's waist and pulled her close. _I love this woman…_

Riza put one arm around Roy's neck, keeping the other in between their chests. _I love this man…

* * *

_

**There's chapter 14! Please review!**


	15. NEW STORY!

**Unseen Love**

**Sesshomaru secretly worries about Rin so he brings her some human women so she can ****choose a mother. But when Rin picks a '20' year old, black-haired, green-eyed, woman named Shay, will things change around Sesshomaru?**

**Shay is sick and Sesshomaru looses her to Kagura who leaves her somewhere, but who will find Shay? A certain Half-demon along with his gang comes across a girl sleeping in the river! What will happen when she wakes up and realizes she's no longer with Rin and Sesshomaru?**

**Who's to blame when Rin goes missing? Of course Sesshomaru will blame Jaken, but the truth lies within Shay…**

**Story includes the all mighty, great and powerful, emotionless, demon…..Lord Sesshomaru…actually smiling somewhat!**

**Thanks for reading my Full Metal Alchemist Fan Fictions, now I go onto Inuyasha! **

**Hope to see some reviews!**


End file.
